


[Podfic] Unraveling

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Aliens, Angst with a Good Ending, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Download Available, Flashbacks, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, depictions of canonical traumatic events, hints of dark comedy, now with extra!, scifi horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from audreycritter:Jason Todd isn’t a mistake.He’s just in the dead middle of one.Something wants to fix that.Duration 0:35:25
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	[Podfic] Unraveling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unraveling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193459) by [audreycritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreycritter/pseuds/audreycritter). 



> Note as of 1 April - the original (no good very bad and also enormous) M4B downloads have been replaced with new (better quaity and much smaller) ones!
> 
> \- - -
> 
> See the original text work for author's full tags and notes.

Intro music used is Aheym performed by Kronos Quartet ([spotify link](https://open.spotify.com/track/5G6E55eG8tvQrwlSAee9bh)), outro music used is Broken Crowns performed by Portland Cello Project ([spotify link](https://open.spotify.com/track/0HFhc2jHHWYnxuR5jyGxYC)).   
  
---  
  
### [Podfic] Unraveling- with music

Duration: 0:38:40 (incl. 0:07:10 outtakes & freetalk)

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wx36et5rtx3ofhv/Unraveling_music.mp3?dl=0) | 17.8 mb.
  * M4B link: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/Unraveling/Unraveling_music.m4b) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i52x1dia9d3pg6b/Unraveling_music.m4b/file) | 18.0 mb. 



###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.

| 

### [Podfic] Unraveling - no music

Duration: 0:35:25 (incl. 0:07:10 outtakes & freetalk)

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uos60fpgep2frcn/Unraveling.mp3?dl=0) | 16.4 mb.
  * M4B link: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/Unraveling/Unraveling.m4b) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vw0nxk43jdfhanh/Unraveling.m4b/file) | 16.5 mb. 



###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the link/s above.  
  
---|---  
  
### 

Thank you first of all to audreycritter for giving permission to podfic this hurtful, devastating, wonderful fic! Big thanks to Vidri, and yeswayappianway for invaluable cheerleading services, and specifically to yeswayappianway for putting this fic on her [Jason Todd genfic rec list](https://steelinmystories.dreamwidth.org/4391.html) and reminding me how great it was! Extra extra thanks to Vidri for helping me out when I was extremely stuck on how to find music that would fit the very ominous beginning, acknowledge the horrifying content of the middle, and still work with the beautifully resolved ending of this fic - OSTs and instrumentals! Thank you to carboncopies for sending me SO MANY great recs when I asked the podfic discord for help (and introducing me to a bunch of new music!). 

\- - -

Stay tuned at the end of this one to listen to me cry about:  
\- how hard this fic was to record (emotionally)  
\- how hard this fic was to record (technically)  
\- how much i love voicing evil / non-human characters  
\- fic that torments jason todd  
\- wanting more fic featuring both the JLA and Robins  
\- making other people cry (meta!)  
\- hydrating

\- - -

Please be generous with your kudos and comments. Every notification email I get makes me more powerful ♥️


End file.
